In the field of photography, the use of multilamp photoflash devices has long been known. For example, the so-called Flashcube or Hi-Power Cube provided lamp leads which were directly accessible for contact with the potential source electrodes of a camera. Thereafter, a Flash Bar array was provided wherein the flashlamps were soldered directly to a printed circuit board which, in turn, had an external connection means formed for electrical coupling of the printed circuit to the camera.
Also, the so-called Flip Flash array was developed wherein the printed circuit board included a plurality of affixed eyelets and the electrical conductors of the flashlamps were crimped into the eyelets of the circuit board. In another construction, a Topflash structure had a printed circuit board with affixed eyelets and the leads of the flashlamps were passed through the eyelets of the printed circuit board. Moreover, a following structure, referred to as the Super 10, eliminated the eyelets from the printed circuit board, but had the lamp leads pass through holes in the printed circuit board and then directly crimped in place.
Although all of the above-mentioned arrays and coupling of the flashlamps to the printed circuit boards have been and still are utilized in varying amounts, it has been found that each leaves something to be desired. For instance, soldering of the lamp leads directly to the printed circuit board encountered difficulties because of the tendency for the solder or web or form strands bridging adjacent circuits on the circuit board. Also, soldering necessitates the use of relatively expensive materials such as silver or copper. Moreover, the substrates must be of a heat-resistant material, such as phenolic material, for example.
Additionally, eyelets are relatively expensive items and especially so when the cost of attaching the eyelets is included. Moreover, eyelets or printed circuit boards wherein the electrical conductors of the flashlamps pass through the printed circuit board are deleterious to the appearance of the printed circuit board. Thus, additional members to serve as a backing are required in order to enhance the appearance of the structure. Obviously, additional members add to the cost of materials and labor.
Further, presently available multilamp photoflash arrays tend to be rather large and cumbersome to a photographer intent on a number of pictures. For example, early flashlamps were in the form of a single bulb. This structure was followed by the four-lamp flashcube. Thereafter, a more compact "Flash Bar" with a 10-flash capability became available and was followed by multiple arrays such as the Flip Flash and the Super 10 wherein a much more compact structure provided an increased flash capability.
However, the appearance of faster films or film having a faster speed has permitted the production of flashlamp arrays wherein the light requirements may be reduced. Thus, it has been found that the present-day photographer is no longer willing to endure relatively large and cumbersome flashlamp arrays. Rather, miniaturized flashlamp arrays employing sub-miniature flashlamps providing a reduced amount of light, but utilized with faster films, appears to be the acceptable combination of the present time.